Wishing It Were True
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: What if Kyle didn't got hit by the bullet? What if it missed? What will happen after then? How can Diego tell Kyle the truth? -Part 5 IS HERE!-
1. Part 1

Hi guys, I'm back with another story because this is my… **SECOND ANNIVERSARY **on fanfiction! March 1, 2010 is the first day I joined fanfiction and the first anniversary I totally forgot it but I keep the second one I kept it mind. Hopefully there's a third anniversary because you don't know what's going to happen in the near future. So, as for this anniversary, I wanted to make a 'what if' moment with a father and son relationship between Diego and Kyle. And yes, after I watch Ice Age 4, I'll start with Ice Age with Kyle 3! This story (IAK3: LM) is going to be awesome! It includes some action, adventure, hurt/comfort, drama, suspense, family, and friendship! It has such cool mixtures of fiction writing that probably it'll be the best the story from the Ice Age with Kyle franchise. And yes, I do own Ice Age… ***then a bunch of lawyers from Blue Sky Studios and cops and helicopters surrounded my house***

Okay! Seriously, I meant to say I own Ice Age with 'Kyle'! People, listen first! -.-

So, I am excited for Ice Age with Kyle 3 and probably I'll publish it a little earlier before Ice Age: Continental Drift. Okay, I hope you enjoy my story! ^^ Here we go!

* * *

><p><span>Wishing It Were True<span>

As a flash of light, three humans and couple of strange of animals appear from a purple light. The first to appear was a brown sort-of-spiked hair boy with a red T-shirt and blue jeans. The two other humans were a male and female. The female had short brown hair with a white shirt and purple skirt. The human boy was a blonde that the front was spiked up and a navy green shirt and dark blue shorts. Then the animals were three mammoths, two possums, a sloth, a saber-tooth tiger, two wolves, a weasel, and one strange hyena.

The purple light disappeared in an instant and the group was left into a red world where fires grew horrifying and the sky was black and red. Ashes were piled on fallen, dead trees and the temperature was rising. As this world was the home of these animals known as the Ice Age. The female mammoth looked at her home depressingly as she saw the land was dead, destroyed, ruined.

"Our home… it's… destroyed…" the female mammoth searched around as she moved some of the dead dried trees.

The boy with the sort-of-spiked hair patted on her shoulder and made a soft smile, "I'm sorry but don't worry. I think I can fix this mess"

The female made a sad smile as the two were stopped by the possum brothers. "Wow, Kyle! Who knew you had that zappy thing to zap that crazy guy", said the first brother who was amazed, known as Crash.

The boy, Kyle, made a small chuckle. "Thanks! Now let's finish this!"

The boy summoned a holoscreen; an advance computer screen had these commands. Kyle scrolled down and activated a command. "Return to the past command on."

Behind them were dead bushes and trees. Then there was a metal being. Wait, it wasn't a being, it was robot, with a damage face with a red beam light for an eye as it stared at the humans and this herd. It pulled out a rifle as it aimed at the blonde and the brown headed female. "Heh, heh, heh, say goodbye to your friends, fool…"

As a matter of fact, the saber-tooth tiger saw the robot as it aimed at the two friends. He was in caution and he knew what was going on! He knew that the one boy he cared about was going to _die! _Diego gasped as he charged towards to Kyle as he turned once he heard a _click_ from the rifle. As Kyle turned he notice the metal being pulling the trigger at his two friends, Sara and Justin. Kyle dashed and made a jump towards him. But he felt something or someone else push him a little further as he bumped into Sara and Justin. By an inch, the bullet missed the saber-tooth's body as it hit on a tree bark. The three humans and Diego were on a pile as he growled at the humanoid.

The human robot was stunned as he regretted to miss and how the tiger ruined his plan. "What! NO! This is _not_ happening!"

The human robot heard stomps behind as he turned slowly, staring at a bull mammoth. The mammoth had a glare and made a devious smile. He rammed the robot's body into pieces and tears its metal body parts and flattens its 'battery-life'.

"What now!" Manny taunted to the deceased robot and walked back to the rest of the herd.

Diego gasped, wrapping an arm to Kyle, getting close to him. "Why did you do that?" Kyle questioned the tiger. Diego didn't reply. He had this feeling to tell him about how he felt to the human and how he knew what was going on. For a déjà vu, Diego knew Kyle was going to die and somehow he changed that from happening, but how will this continuation be like? Will Diego ever have the chance to tell Kyle the truth? Or will he just keep it as a secret? Diego just sighed and turned to Kyle. "Because Kyle, I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Uh… Kyle?" said the female underneath the brown-sort-of-spiked haired boy. "Can you… get off of me!"

"Oh, heh, heh. Sorry", Kyle made a soft chuckle as he stood on two legs and Sara and Justin both stood up and removed the dirt from their clothes.

"I guess… I have to finish this…" Kyle murmured.

"Finish what up?" Justin asked, a bit confused.

"Once I say this command, it'll return everything to normal but…" Kyle was silent for a moment. "I have to lose my memories to make it happen…"

Everyone gasped of horror, hearing what Kyle was saying. They might think he's playing a joke but his tome was serious.

"But… but… why?" Sid was confused and horrified by Kyle's explanation.

"Because it's the only way to keep you guys safe and unharmed by the W.A.T. team…" Kyle replied with a sad smile.

"Kyle! Please don't do it...!" Peaches cried as she held his hand.

Kyle stroked her trunk. "Peaches… I got nothing else with me… Once I command this… I'll find myself a new person… it's like I'm going to _reborn_"

Peaches had a tear drop on her eyes and hugged him. "Kyle…"

"Kyle… you're not going to do this are you?" Manny asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" Kyle nodded slowly as his eyes were turning red and can feel the water rushing his eyes.

"Kyle… don't do it... you already made things right… why do you got to do something crazy?" Buck protested with crossed arms.

"… Buck… This can help me remove my horrible past and maybe have a _family_ that I dream to have…" Kyle explained as Diego turned quickly looking at Kyle; stunned.

"Kyle… you're always family to us. All of us are family and we stick together, no matter what, well except for that guy over there…" Manny sternly looks at the hyena, Gabor, who took a step back.

Kyle chuckled and stopped. "Talon… Amy… I guess I haven't said a goodbye to you…"

"Kyle… we thank you for your help. You helped reunite with my best friend and now my mate…" Amy happily nuzzled Talon, who also nuzzled her.

"You're welcome…" Kyle smiled as he turned to the others. "I guess… I have to start…"

"Wait! Kyle!" Justin immediately stopped Kyle with Sara next to him. "Before you do this… I want to say is… you're the best friend that me and Sara ever had. You made our lives change and we experience this amazing adventure and actually become heroes by saving the timeline from changing… well, it kinda' did but the whole point is Kyle. You are our one-n-millionth friend in our book"

"Yeah, you helped me realized that I'm not being successful to impress someone. I'm doing that to make myself successful and continue what is right in life. I thank you Kyle. You really are our best friend", Sara smiled as Kyle's cheeks were wet with tears as he hugged his best friends.

"You guys are my best friends and thank you for being there for me…" Kyle whispered in their ears. "And thanks for being there for me…"

"No problem, what are friends for", Sara smiled as she held her yellow jewel on her hand. Kyle and Justin took out theirs and the red, yellow and blue jewels began to shine from the sun's shining rays of light.

"Kyle… good luck out there…" Justin said his last words as Kyle was readied to say the command.

"Yeah… I hope… we see each other… again… and please guys… never forget…" Kyle answered in a low tone.

Kyle notice the tiger turned to the opposite looking down as it made him depressed. Diego didn't say any goodbyes or say a word about his plan. Kyle just turned and was readied to say the command. All the memories he had left were going to disappear and he'll never remember what he did on his adventures or if he did had friends.

Diego just stood there, thinking of what to say. He can hear the conversation was over and can hear Kyle finally saying the _words_. Diego was afraid to tell him the truth and how he felt. He might think Kyle will just laugh or might feel uncomfortable or awkward. He was just scared. _C'mon you fraidy cat! What are you waiting for! Just tell him! If you don't then how will he feel…? Will Kyle just laugh at me…? He might think I'm crazy or I'm just acting stupid… Gah! Hurry up! _"Return… to… the…" _Oh no! I'm gonna be TOO LATE! _Diego thoughted.

"P-pas…"

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Please RR and if you don't like it, don't flame. Please.


	2. Part 2

Hey! Chapter 2 is here and I tried as quickly as I can to update for my second anniversary! Please update soon! I would really appreciated and I did not abandon, Super Mist, just that the matter of fact that I'm busy for the moment and I had this urge to write this story so please review. If you are wondering why, Diego seems so close to Kyle then read Ice Age with Kyle 2! ^^ But I think you won't cause of the writing.

* * *

><p>"P-pas…."<p>

"Kyle! Stop!" Diego shouted, making the boy stop the command instantly making him turned.

"Diego?"

"Kyle, I know that you're sad and want to keep us safe from the evil humans but…" Diego got a little closer to Kyle making him a bit afraid. "I don't want to leave…"

"W-What?" Kyle gave him an eyebrow, beginning to get curious.

"Kyle… all I just wanted to say is… I-I-I ca… I care about you!" Diego admitted his feelings towards Kyle and the rest.

It gave Kyle silence and also the herd. Diego continued to stare at Kyle, who looked down.

"There! I said it!" Diego continued, and looked at Peaches which she made a 'continue' gesture with her trunk. "Kyle, I love you… I love you as you're my flesh and blood. I want to adopt you… if… it's okay with you…"

Kyle was still silent with his hair hiding his eyes. Diego knew that this would happen; he knew he might've made Kyle felt uncomfortable. Diego turned to look away and go back to his hiding spot where he can be left alone. Suddenly, the holoscreen disappeared behind Kyle until his voice stopped him. "I-I do…"

Diego turned to Kyle. "What?"

"I do…"

Diego was astonished. _Can this be happening!_ He thought. He smiled as Kyle smiled and he felt relieved that Kyle didn't seem to be uneasy about this. Glitters of light surrounded Kyle as he skin grew light orange fur and his shape of his human body turned into a mammal of four. Kyle had two small sabers at the edges of his mouth and now Kyle was back into a saber-tooth tiger. The human boy was now into a saber-tooth tiger and maybe seamlessly a saber-tooth forever. Kyle dashed towards to Diego as he sprinted towards Kyle as he stopped by predicting that Kyle was going to jump on him. And he did. Kyle made a small hop as Diego caught him, wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling him affectionally.

"Thank you… Diego… I mean… dad…" Kyle was in tears, as his right cheek touched Diego's creamy white chest fur.

"Shhh, shhh, its okay… you got me… and I got you and I promise I'll be one who's never going to abandon you", Diego calmed Kyle, patting his back.

Everyone gave an 'aww' as they adored the moment especially Crash and Eddie and Buck. Sara and Justin turned to each other as they smiled and turned back to the beautiful moment. Manny and Ellie locked trunks with their daughter close to her beginning to feel emotional as to Sid who wiped a tear and cleaned it on Gabor who gave a disgusted look at the green sloth. Talon and Amy's heads touched each other and sighed as they watched the moment.

As their hug broke apart, Diego and Kyle both smiled at each other as the others went towards them as they cheered.

"So, Kyle, are going to do it?" Eddie questioned the human who was now a saber.

"Heh, not anymore… I got my dad right here… and like what Manny said, we're a family and we stick together, no matter what", Kyle explained as the herd cheered happily knowing that Kyle won't lose his memories and leave them.

"Yes!" Sara hugged Kyle tightly as he suffocated causing him to squeak in pain.

"Sara… Squeezing…! Not breathing!" Kyle tried to talk with murmurs.

"Oh!" Sara let go of Kyle as he was on the floor coughing loudly, catching air. "Sorry…"

"It's all right", Kyle smiled as she hugged him again but this time softly.

"Hey!" Justin shouted with a grin as he 'man-hug' Kyle as he returned the hug back. "It's great that you're not leaving us Kyle…"

"Hey, what are best friends for…! I wouldn't imagine losing you guys", Kyle grinned as his two best friends high-fived.

"Yeah! Kyle is not leaving! WOO! Give me a hug brother!" Crash danced with his twin as they made a unique handshake and high-fived in the end.

"Hmph… I guess doing something crazy would pay something off", Kyle whispered to Buck's ear as he chuckled.

"Ha, ha! You're kinda' crazy but not like me" he smirked with a wink.

"Kyle!" a female child cry called his name as he turned to Peaches, tackling Kyle. "Kyle! Kyle! I thought you were going away!"

"Aww… Peaches… I'm going away I'm going to stay here with you and the others" Kyle explained stroking her trunk with his paw. "But…! If I'm going to live here I guess we have to clean up this mess"

"What! How are we going to clean up this place! It's going to take forever! How are the plants, trees coming back to life?" Manny seemed to think it's going to be impossible. "I suggest we go migrate somewhere else"

"Hmm… you might be right… Sara, do the magic please!" Kyle gave a wink at Sara as she knew what Kyle was thinking.

"Okay then… Time of the World, use this as a new command, make this land back to the way it was. Return its life and people!" Sara made a command as a ball of light began to shine the atmosphere and spread out as tidal waves. The light splashed on the burned, dead trees as it turned green and its bark, dark brown. The water turned blue as the sky was the color of red as it was replaced into light blue with small puffy clouds. The light eventually disappeared in a minor second and every other creature living on this land which the herd is living as of today.

"Our home, everything is the way it is…" Ellie was amazed by the plantation, touching the green grass and leaves hanging on the branches. She turns to the two humans and Kyle and smiled. "Thank you all of you, especially you, Kyle"

"Don't mention it, it was the best I can since this is my new home" Kyle smiled turning to his new father, Diego.

The conversation and amazement stopped into silence. Something hit Sara's mind that'll make Kyle go back to his modern home. "Kyle!"

The tone of Sara seemed so serious that made Kyle concern which her face was a nervous expression.

"What is it?" Kyle questioned with an eyebrow.

"You got to give a good excuse about Mr. and Mrs. Smith that you won't be living with them", Sara explained which made Kyle's eyes widen in horror. "Oh no! I'm so dead!" Kyle whacked his head for how dumb he was.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked, curious about Kyle's whimper.

"Huh… Dad… I got to go back and make some excuse that I won't be able to stay with them anymore", Kyle explained with a smile.

"That's fine… I guess… I just be back soon", Diego nudged his head towards Kyle's head, meaning 'go ahead' becoming more fatherly.

Kyle hugged him and broke the hug as he transformed back into his human form with the portal opening in front of the two humans.

"Let's go guys!" Kyle exclaimed, as the three dashed inside the purple spiral wave together.

As the three were gone, the others waited for their return as Diego laid on a rock by the stomach which he's going to take a small nap for the past time until Kyle and his two friends arrive. Before he took his nap, the sloth waddled towards the saber as he stared at the green sloth.

"What do you want Sid?" Diego questioned sternly, wishing he went away.

"Well, I just wanted to say is… that you're going to be a great dad for Kyle", he smiled as Diego was shocked to hear Sid coming that from his mouth.

"Uh… thanks Sid that means a lot", Diego made a soft smile as the sloth grinned back. "No problem, 'kay, I'mma eat some berries… catch you later", Sid waved goodbye as he left down the hill.

_Am I really going to be a good father? I'm not use to doing these kinds of things, but I bet I'm going to do fine… _Diego thought in his head as he rested his chin on his paws and slept.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review! Also tell me if there's any mistakes on here.<p>

Aww… how sad… no one said HAPPY 2nd ANIVERSARY! Oh well…


	3. Part 3

Sid: C'mon ocean! Is that the best you can do!

*the ice ship flips over and then giant enemy crab appears*

Manny & Diego: GASP!

Sid: … HOLY CRAB!

Ice Age Continental Drift!

Shira: You're pretty soft for a saber…

Diego: Excuse me but I happen to be a remorseless assassin!

*Sid appears with a coral necklace on his neck and one on his hand*

Sid: Oh Diego Poo…! Hey, I made you another coral necklace. *turns to Shira* He keeps on losing them… Eh, he, he, he, he! *skips away* Da, da, da, da, dah!

Oh I love that trailer! You go tell her Diego! :D Oh Sid… you always give me a laugh! Now, I seriously want to do a second trailer for Ice Age with Kyle 3! But that has to wait until Ice Age 4 comes out! *sighs*Now, for part three! Also, I watch the Lorax and it was a great movie! It had a meaningful message to it. :')

* * *

><p>The portal open to a quiet city known as Sunset City, where the sunset happens at a river, giving the city its beauty. The trio flied out from the purple swirl of light as it disappeared behind them. Kyle, Sara, and Justin walked to the neighborhood, heading to home of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Kyle made a small groan; his two friends patted his back. They knew Kyle was afraid and it was hard for him to tell the truth that he got adopted by a saber-tooth tiger from the Ice Age! Will they believe them or will they think he's crazy?<p>

"Don't worry Kyle, we got your back", Justin reassured the 12-year-old boy as they were front of the house. Kyle took a deep breath, trembling of the fear. His two friends were behind him; giving the comfort to him as he pressed the door bell.

Kyle had his head down hiding the eye contact as his friends did the same. Strong stomps were charging the door, making the floor shake as he saw Mrs. Smith opening the door. She had an enrage look on her face. Kyle stared at the floor which she had the murderous look.

"Kyle! Sara! Justin! What are you two doing here! Where is Extort!" Mrs. Smith exclaimed, making the close the eyes as the sharp pain of her scream.

"We don't know where Extort is", Sara stepped in to answer Mrs. Smith's question. She crossed her hands and shook her hand. "I'm very disappointed in you three! Do you know you could've killed yourself!"

"Mrs. Smith… can you let us explain…?" Kyle asked, she made a small nod and the trio entered the house. The three sat together on a couch as Mrs. Smith sat on a small chair crossing her legs with her arms crossed. "You got five minutes…!"

"Okay! Here's what happened. We were here to save some friends from a different time because they were captured by this crazy group called the W.A.T. team, and they want our friends and Kyle!" Justin explained, rushing.

Mrs. Smith didn't seem convinced but she kind of remembered how Kyle was back in time until he came back to the present day.

"Mrs. Smith, I know you are extremely mad at us for going off like that but Justin is telling truth! I know you won't believe us but we time traveled back to the Ice Age and well… we met a couple of friends that are animals that can talk to us and got captured and so we went to save them… That's why we left like that…" Sara explained, reasoning her.

Mrs. Smith made a giggle as it turned to laughter. The three made a sad look, the foster parent laughed with tears coming from her eyes. It mocked the children as it made the kids seem discourage. "You three are funny!"

Sara began to feel angry with her face red as cherry. "I'm sorry Smithy! But this is serious! All of us saved the time continuum from being changed… sure maybe we did but we saved it from those menacing people who want to take over the world and saved our friends from harm as you think we are crazy!"

"Sara! How can you say that?" Mrs. Smith was astonished to hear Sara's mouth saying those words.

Sara backed away and sat down with crossed arms as she looked at the window. "Sara is right Mrs. Smith. All of us together stopped this W.A.T. team from changing the history and don't you remember when I went back in time when it was time for us to go but you got Extort in jail for a thought of kidnapped?" Kyle questioned the 35-year-old woman.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember…" she looked at space and began to think. "I guess… I believe you but just because you saved the history from changing doesn't mean you're off grounding, mister!"

"Well… that's what I'm going ask you about…" Kyle made a nervous chuckle.

"Excuse me?" she was confused, she gave an eyebrow.

Kyle made a sigh and it was now or never. "I've… found an… adoptive… parent…"

Her eyes widen in surprise. "What! Who! When! Where!"

"It may sound crazy but one of the members of the herd cares about me… and I care about him…" Kyle finally gives what he's got.

Mrs. Smith was speechless and couldn't afford to laugh or think that he's lying. "So wait! An animal from the Ice Age wants to _adopt_ you!" she sternly replied.

"He's name is Diego and he's a 27-year-old saber-tooth tiger, for your information!" Kyle protested.

"Oh really? Like I'll believe he's real enough to exist!" she mocked.

Kyle had his mouth wide open, hearing Mrs. Smith saying these things. "So you think he's not real, huh?"

"I'll believe it when I see it…" she muttered.

"Okay then, Sara and Justin I guess we're going to have a visitor at the Ice Age", Kyle sinisterly grinned at his friends.

"Wait! You're not!" Mrs. Smith was cautious.

"Oh yeah…!" Kyle grinned.

Sara opened the purple portal as it appeared behind Mrs. Smith as she jumped of fear. Her hairs behind her neck stood up as she was thinking this was a dream.

"Get in there!" Kyle held on her hand as they entered the portal which Mrs. Smith screamed in fear, feeling the pressure on her stomach. The others jumped together as the portal disappeared in a flash.

The two fell into the dark vortex as it opened to a soft blue snowy land that Kyle can recognized. They exit the portal; landing on the soft snow. Mrs. Smith stood up quickly getting rid of the cold ice on her clothes as she heard upcoming screams from the portal as Sara and Justin landed on Kyle.

"Oh my! This place is so…!" the woman looked around touching the icicles on the cave walls.

"Wonderful isn't? It's the beauty of the Ice Age where it gets cold at winter but at the summer the ice melts then goes back frozen when the seasons change" Sara finished her sentence as she looked at the animals walking into the forest. She turns at Kyle but was shocked to see him as a saber-tooth than his human form.

"Kyle! What happened to you!" she was beginning to feel fear and confusion at the same time.

"Well you said you want to meet my dad, and then let's go!" Kyle explained as he led to where the herds' campsite is.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're back!" Kyle shouted as the herd glad the trio has come back safely. "Dad! There's someone who wants to meet you!"<p>

Diego strolled to his new son with a grin. "A visitor? For me?" he softly nuzzled Kyle and lets him go.

"Yeah… suppose she wants a _talk_", Kyle said, sarcastically. "MRS. SMITH!"

"I'm coming!" she replied, appearing with her phone on her hand. She looked up as she saw Kyle, Sara and Justin with a couple of prehistoric animals that got her to step back away slowly. "*gulp* Kyle, who are they?"

"Well, let me introduce to you to Manny, the leader of this herd, Ellie, Manny's wife, and their daughter, Peaches" Kyle presented the woolly mammoth family. "These two possums are Crash and Eddie, the weasel right here is Buck, the two wolf lovers are Talon and Amy, the hyena is NOT part of the herd but I'll tell you his name anyway, his name is Gabor and for the best for last, last but not least, my dad Diego…"

Diego happily nuzzled Kyle affectionally, adoring what Kyle said. "Well, nice to… to… to meet you all…" Mrs. Smith trembled, disbelieving that it is happened. "I should literally stop the coffee…"

"Well, you wanted to talk to my dad about something, it's not like you want to leave already…" Kyle grinned.

"Y-Yes… that's right…" she shuttered, nervous to talk or make eye contact with the saber.

Diego chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't bite"

* * *

><p>What will Smithy say? Will Kyle ever stay with the herd and Diego or does he have to live in his present home?<p> 


	4. Part 4

"Okay, so let us begin…" Mrs. Smith sat on a rock as she crossed her legs and looks at the two saber-tooth tigers together. "Kyle has recalled that you're his adoptive father…"

Diego nodded. "Yes, I did"

"If you're going to be his _new_ father then, you got to take good care of him…" Mrs. Smith explained.

Diego grinned. "That'll be easy!"

"Wait! There's more…" the woman said, as it got Diego off guard. "You got to make sure that Kyle makes his everyday diet, having his education…"

"Education…?" Diego questioned, completely clueless of what the word means.

"Education – schooling, dad" Kyle explained, as Diego gave an 'oh'.

"School, don't worry about that" Diego smiled as the female rolled her eyes.

"Uh… Mrs. Smith, don't worry. I'll make sure I get to school on time and be here early" Kyle convinced as Mrs. Smith nodded.

"That's fine… I'll take your word for it Kyle" she said. "Then I guess…" It made the two silent as she stopped then continued to move her mouth. "Kyle can stay with you, if you take the responsibility"

"YES!" Kyle exclaimed as he jumped on Diego hugging him tightly as Diego chuckled. Diego returned the hug and was glad that the female accepted Kyle to stay with them.

Mrs. Smith smiled at the scene. She never seen Kyle this happy, it kind of made her realized that she and her husband weren't doing their job with Kyle's happiness. It made her feel guilty that Kyle wanted was 'love' and wanted a real family but she smiled that Kyle found a father and a group that he can call 'family'. It was not weird at all. If she took Kyle's footsteps, this herd is a family together and they stick together even how weird it gets.

Plus, Diego, this saber-tooth who so much cared for the boy might be a well-good-enough-father. She regretted calling Diego a fake but he's real, real enough to take Kyle as his own.

"Mr. Stanford" Mrs. Smith called.

"Yes" Kyle replied, getting off from his father from the hug as he slowly approached to her.

"Will you mind taking me home?" she asked with a grin.

Kyle made a fast nod. "Sure" he summoned a portal as Mrs. Smith made a small jump. Kyle chuckled, "Hey, thank you… for letting stay in my new home…"

"No problem! Anyways, when you have to go to school, you can come over and change there if you need to. You know that I'm awake at 6 in the morning, so when you come back here, you can go to school with your friends normally and go back home" she explained.

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Kyle was overjoyed hearing it coming from her.

She walked in the portal and waved goodbye, Kyle returned the wave as she disappeared into the purple light as it vanished. Kyle turned back as Sara walked towards him.

"So… are you?" she questioned.

"I'm staying", Kyle simply replied as Sara jumped of joy and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are…" Sara smiled as his second best friend came in.

"I heard! This is great Kyle! But… are you still going to school?" Justin questioned the saber.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I go? I love hanging out with you guys" Kyle gave group hug to his friends as they got together and hugged closely.

* * *

><p><em>3 Months Later…<em>

"Kid, kid, kid, wake up" a voice called the kid saber. The boy was awfully tired and was lazy enough to get up, his answer was a groan. "C'mon Kyle, get up…"

"D-dad… It's… early in the morning…" Kyle groaned as he turned over to the opposite direction to his father. "It's not like I have school… its summer vacation…"

"Summer vacation or not… I have to teach you how to hunt" Diego whispered, trying not to wake up the others.

"Rrrr… fine…" Kyle struggled to get up as he walked outside of the cave. "I'mma go to the river just to wake myself up"

Diego followed Kyle as they head to the river, until Kyle woken up by the cool water; he was refreshed and ready to hunt. They were at a plain field where groups of gazelles eat and socialize. Kyle knew that his father was ready enough to let him hunt on his own but Kyle was a bit nervous. He never killed in his life, the fear in his eyes is death, and death can be a fearful experience when it comes to killing an animal as prey. Diego teach Kyle that these animals are prey and they're his food source in order to survive. But that can't be true… Kyle has eaten something other than meat. As for a saber, meat is the only food but to Kyle meat is _not_ just the only food especially when it comes that he's half human. Kyle made a sigh as he stared at the gazelles.

"Hmm… maybe…" Diego began. "I suggest you take down the small one over there" He pointed to a small gazelle that was about the same height as to Kyle and probably the same age as Kyle.

"Uhhh…" Kyle was speechless when his father decided to kill a kid gazelle. Kyle kind of regretted to accept hunting as his breakfast routine. He wished he had said no when his father asked him but he didn't want to disappoint him so he said yes. Kyle stood like a stone staring his future kill as he gulped. He turned to Diego as he made a 'go ahead' gesture with his head. Kyle backed away a little and just stands there.

"What are you doing?" Diego questioned, his tone of voice was high and got Kyle a bit nervous.

"I-I just… I just" Kyle struggled to talk, trying to explain.

Diego shook his head. "Don't tell me you don't want to do this!"

"Dad… it's that…" Kyle continued.

"Why are you chickening out? I thought you said you can do it but you can't!" Diego was full of rage that his son didn't want to hunt. "GO! KYLE!

"Fine! I will!" Kyle exclaimed back as he turned to the field and hid inside the grassy plains.

Diego can see Kyle was nervous and regretted what he said. He just hopes that everything will go fine. Kyle crawled down as his fur camouflage to the grass as he got near to his first kill. _Okay, okay, remember, act like a silent ghost behind the prey, then pounce on the prey and aim at the neck. That'll be easy, right?_ Kyle thought as he got closer to his prey. Kyle stopped as he was fifteen feet away from his prey. He began to think that maybe he should charge then pounce on prey or make a surprise attack. He notices that the small gazelle was leaving; Kyle had no choice but to charge at it. He jumped out of the grass, revealing himself as the gazelle screamed of fear as Kyle charged towards him. The gazelle turned as he sprinted from the young saber. Kyle was catching up to the small gazelle as he made a grin knowing he's going to catch it. Until, a large impact hit the left side of his chest. Kyle gasped as pain grew inside his chest as he flipped over to a wall landing on his right side of his body and face.

"KYLE!" Diego screamed in agony, watching his son getting injured by the adult gazelle.

Kyle struggled to get up as the gazelle continued to kick him with his hooves and head butt him. Kyle can feel this horrible pain as if he got ran over by a trunk. Kyle saw his view fading into black as he was unconscious. The gazelle had a charging attack planned as his hooves grinded on the dirt as it exhale fast and charged at Kyle. Suddenly a roar made the gazelle aware as it saw a large male saber jumping on its side. The gazelle struggled to remove the large saber from its side as Diego let go, leaving the adult and small gazelle off running. As it left, Diego turned slowly to Kyle as he trembled, fearing that Kyle might be… dead.

"Kyle…" he muttered as he nuzzled him softly but there was no answer. "Kyle!" he picked his head up as he groaned but was unconscious. Diego immediately picked up Kyle on his back as he dashed home quickly.

* * *

><p>"You know… I wonder if Kyle will do a good job on hunting…" Peaches thought as her mother smiled.<p>

"I'm pretty sure Kyle will do just fine… Diego teaches pretty well if you ask me" Ellie laid a trunk on her daughter's shoulder. "Manny, when do you think they'll be back?"

"Hmmm… probably any moment now…" he said as Sid and the possum brothers came with berries on their paws.

"Yum! These berries sure are the stuff!" Sid was satisfied and was full of eating the delicious red berries that he picked up.

"You dang right!" Crash added as his brother agreed.

"MANNY!"

"What was that?" Ellie questioned.

"That's probably Diego" Manny suggested as the voice was familiar.

"MANNY!"

"Diego's voice seems so serious! I wonder if Kyle…" Sid said as Diego came charging with something on his back.

"It's Diego!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Manny! Get help!" Diego shouted as he slowly laid Kyle on a rock bed inside the cave.

"What! Happened!" Ellie asked, fearing Kyle might have some serious injuries.

"Kyle got hurt by an adult gazelle when we were hunting… it was my fault… I shouldn't push him like that…" he muttered laying his face close to Kyle.

"Sid, Crash and Eddie! Get Doctor Angela!" Ellie commanded as the three dashed into the woods as the others stayed.

"Is Kyle going to be okay?" Peaches asked, staring at Kyle's wounds on his chest and the dry blood around his arm.

"He'll be okay, he'll be okay" Ellie reassured her daughter.

Throughout the whole day, everyone besides Diego was sitting down waiting patiently until the doctor gave a notice. Diego walked back and forth waiting for the doctor to say something. He regretted forcing Kyle to hunt like that. It was his fault, he blamed it on himself not Kyle, and he surely hopes that Kyle is going to be alright. The female doctor appeared outside the cave entrance as Diego hurried to her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Diego asked, worried if Kyle is going to be okay.

"He's going to be fine, he's just going to be asleep the whole day because I gave him medicine" said Dr. Angela.

"Thank you" he made a smile.

Dr. Angela nodded and was about to leave. "Oh I almost forgot, I left some medicine on the counter. So give him at least have a leaf spoon for morning and night, it'll make him drowsy. Tomorrow in the morning I'm going to check on him"

"Okay, bye and thank you" Diego smiled and went inside.

Angela made a wave and left with her wooden brief case. The others were behind the depressed tiger, looking at Kyle who was out-cold.

"He's going to be fine, Diego, keep your hopes up" Ellie laid her trunk on Diego's shoulder.

"Thanks, but can I be alone? Just me and Kyle" Diego asked looking at Ellie.

"Sure, c'mon guys" Ellie said as she back away the others.

Crash and Eddie stand behind the wall peeking what Diego was going to do until they heard Ellie's angered voice, "Crash! Eddie!"

"We're comin'!" Crash said in a hurry.

Diego made a little chuckle looking back then Kyle. Diego stared at Kyle will a teary eye just remembering how he got attacked by that adult gazelle. He hugged him softly as he sniffed.

"Kyle… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to get you into this. I wasn't a good father to you and I'll never be like that… ever. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you" Diego made his words as Kyle groaned and moved a bit.

"Good night, son, I love you…" Diego whispered, and then nuzzled him and soon a lick or a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Kyle groaned with movement, then his eyes widen up; he was awake. "What just happened?"

Then a light appeared then a loud sound like if there was a party. "Good morning, sleepy head!"

"Peaches?" Kyle questioned with his eyes half closed, feeling awfully tired.

"Here is your breakfast, open wide" Peaches had a bowl of peaches mixed with other sources of fruit with Kyle had an eyebrow.

"I'm not a baby…" Kyle glared at her.

"Aw c'mon. Just open wide" Peaches convince as Kyle opened his mouth.

Peaches entered Kyle's mouth with a wooden leaf like spoon. Kyle chewed and opened his mouth again.

"Ah… the patient is finally awake" Manny showed up behind Peaches.

Kyle looked at his chest side with a leaf strip around his chest and right side of his shoulder.

"Morning Manny" Kyle smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little pain but okay, as long as I don't move and well… Peaches feeding me by the mouth" Kyle added.

Peaches looked at her father with a smile holding the spoon-like on her trunk.

"So where's dad?" Kyle asked.

"He's out getting his breakfast" Manny replied.

"The others?" Kyle asked again.

"Getting their breakfast too" Manny continued. "Oh the doctor is coming by to check upon you"

"The doctor?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah, she's the one who wrapped that thing around your chest" Peaches explained.

"Okay… I guess" Kyle said relaxing himself. "You know, I wonder when Talon, Amy, and the others are going to visit"

"Don't worry, probably in a few days" Peaches replied.

"Yeah, Sara, Justin, I wonder what they are doing?" Kyle questioned himself.

"Enjoying their summer vacation you know, the last day is about a week or two" Peaches said.

"I wish I was there with them right now…" Kyle muttered looking at the ceiling of the cave.

"So you don't like it here?" Peaches asked.

"No… no… I like it here. This explains I'd stay here with you and my dad" Kyle explained in a nervous act. "But it's like we don't hang out that much if you know what I mean…"

"Then why don't you?" Peaches suggested.

"Maybe, but once I start to heal up" Kyle said.

Peaches chuckled. "Hey, Kyle I have a question? This may sound crazy but why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"W…what?" Kyle was shocked.

"I mean like… why don't you get in a relationship?" Peaches asked.

"Because… because!" Kyle wanted to ignore the question.

"Because of what?" Peaches made an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to…" Kyle murmured.

"Don't be such a baby" Peaches teased.

"No, I'm not!" Kyle protested.

"What's the whole fighting about?" said a voice.

"Hey, dad" Kyle smiled.

"Morning Kyle" Diego nuzzled Kyle. "How you feeling?"

"A bit in pain but all right…" Kyle smiled and then began to frown. "Dad… I'm sorry that I didn't do well in hunting…"

"No… Kyle… I should be the one who's sorry… I shouldn't push you like that… I should have known that you would take pity on an animal that was your prey even though you're human…" Diego nuzzled Kyle softly.

"I love you, dad…" Kyle answered.

"I love you too, Kyle…" Diego hugged him softly, happy to know his son is okay.


	5. Part 5  Ending

Wishing It Were True – Part 5

"AAAHH!" a terrify cry came from the home cave as the herd winced from the cries that Kyle made.

Diego hated hearing Kyle suffer from the pain he has from the gazelle incident. It still made him guilty and wished he had the injuries instead of Kyle. Another cry from Kyle was a weeping cry, a cry that made Diego heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, Mister Kyle, I told you to hold still…" said the Doctor Angela, her voice echoed through the cave.

"IT HURTS SO BAD!" Kyle cried even more.

"Okay, this is the last try only if you can hold the pain…" she said.

"Okay…" was a simple answer from Kyle.

Outside the cave, the herd can hear a 'meep' from Kyle as he fight the pain from shouting. The meeping stopped as it ended to a harsh cry. A cry of pain and suffering that Kyle experienced but was glad that the 'checking' was over.

"Here, drink this" said the Doctor.

A gulp was heard as it ended to a sigh of relief. "You're going to get drowsy so that you'll heal better", Doctor Angela said.

"Thank… you…" Kyle replied, tiredly.

Doctor Angela walked outside of the cave entrance as the herd quickly walked towards her with deep concern of Kyle's injuries.

"He's going to be fine", she made a soft smile at the herd. "He has a broken rib and rest is just a wound and a few bruises. I say, he'll be fully heal about… a month and a half"

"Thanks for the info", Diego smiled back.

"Oh! I forgot! Kyle is getting drowsy because of the medicine I gave him", she informed, holding her wooden brief case.

"Thank you, again", Diego replied as he walked inside the cave.

Doctor Angela made a wave of goodbye as the herd returned the waved and headed back into their homes. Everyone circled around Kyle's leaf-like bed and stared at the young saber. Kyle slowly opened his eyes and made a smile.

"H…Hey guys…!" his eyes were half lidded.

"Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" Manny asked, staring at the boy.

Kyle looked his bandage, strapped by this plant-base material that'll heal his wound. "I feel all right… I'm just glad that the check-up is over…" he explained, smiling.

"Need anything?" Ellie asked.

Kyle began to yawn like a 4-year-old. "Well, I am kinda sleep…"

"C'mon guys, Kyle needs his rest and he doesn't want to be disturbed", Diego pushed the herd away from Kyle's room until he was paused from his son.

"Dad?"

"Hermmm…?" Diego turned staring at his son, wondering what he wants.

"Can you… sleep next to me?" Kyle asked, tiredly. "I bet you want a tiger nap too…"

Diego chuckled, Kyle was right that he was going to take a nap. He can't say no to want he has to offer. He's injured and it was his fault that he got into this mess. Diego made a simple nod and lay next to his son. He wrapped an arm around Kyle until he made a sudden groan.

"Ow… it hurts…!" Kyle whimpered from the pain.

Diego immediately removed his arm around Kyle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay dad…" Kyle snuggled close to his chest.

Diego carefully placed his arm around Kyle again but where his wounds aren't too close. _I'm sorry Kyle… I didn't mean to get you into this…_ Diego thought in his mind as his head was close to Kyle's and closed his eyes slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Four Weeks Later…<em>

"Wow… Today is such a beautiful day…" Kyle adored the view of the snow on the ground as he walked outside made paw prints and tried to make a snow angel. He walked to a fruit tree and carefully climbed on the tree to grab the fruit. His paw reached for the fruit as his claws touched the skin, barely touching it.

"Kyle!"

"Ahhh!" the voice that called him reacted to his fall but was relieved he landed on the snow.

"Kyle, what are you trying to do? You know that you're still healing from… you know what happened", his father picked him up from the snow, as Kyle removed the snow from his orange fur.

"I know dad but I was just hungry… you… *cough* *cough* Why is my voice going scratchy?" Kyle stroked his neck, confused why his voice began to sound like that.

Diego just gave a smile and nuzzled him closely. "Cause your voice is changing. You're growing up"

"What? I don't want to lose my amazing kiddy voice; you know that I'm an awesome actor with it!" Kyle protested in the thought.

"Whatever you say, Kyle… your voice will continue to change, no matter if you say no", Diego chuckled as he walked away.

"Hmm… you're probably right, but you know what? I should ask Sara what day is it. I really want to know", Kyle said as Diego eyes widen in fear as he dashed towards.

"Hey Kyle, you don't have to you know. I mean, who cares what today is! You don't have to know…" Diego was nervous and Kyle can tell by his hazel eyes.

"Dad, why are you acting weird?" Kyle had an eyebrow up.

"Weird? What are you talking about?" he asked, beginning to feel sweaty and nervous.

"Oh yes… what am I saying?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're right! Now, go ahead and enjoy whatever you want. Just don't try to get yourself in trouble or get yourself hurt!" Diego said, playing with Kyle's hair.

"Yes, dad I know", Kyle sighed.

"Good, I'll see you later", he dashed quickly.

Kyle gave a blank stare and began to think. _Why is dad acting strange?_ "You know, even though he acts weird, he's such an awesome dad in so many ways"

As Kyle left, he wondered what the herd was doing. He spotted Peaches gathering berries and fruits in this leaf bucket. Kyle was confused on why is Peaches collecting so much fruit in two containers. These were not just small buckets. These left-buckets were large and Kyle was totally confused. Ellie came by to Peaches helping her collect the fruits into the bucket. With curiosity, Kyle walked towards them and tries to surprise them.

"Hey, ladies!" Kyle gave shout to surprise them.

But Kyle never knew that this surprise will get them to jump in fear. "Ahhh! Kyle!" Peaches screamed close to dropping the berries.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked, nervously.

"I was curious, so I wanted to know why you guys are collecting this much fruit?" Kyle pointed to the container of fruit.

"We can't talk now! We got to go! Bye!" Ellie carried one of the leaf containers and quickly left with Peaches.

Kyle was even more confused than before, his dad and now Peaches and Ellie are acting weird! He wondered if Manny knew all about this, he dashed to where he might've been and solve this nonsense. He went to the canyon rock to where he always goes to enjoy peace and quiet from Sid mostly, poor Sid. Kyle searched around for mister Manfred until he saw this large fat dark brown fur ball at his right. He knew it was Manny because his fatness, not to sound rude, made things obvious to find him. Kyle made a smile and walked towards the large mammoth that was carrying these materials that gave Kyle a questionable look. He stared at these materials and was flamboyant objects. One of them was strips that hang onto walls and he carried these chairs on his back. On his trunk, he held his goofy looking hats that were twice as confusing to Kyle.

Kyle walked towards the mammoth and climbed onto a rock to face him. "Hey Manny!"

Just by calling his name, Manny let out a terrifying shriek that made Kyle fall off the rock he was onto. "Kyle! Don't do that! You're just becoming like your father!"

"Sorry Manfred, but what are these?" Kyle asked, touching the favors.

Manny harshly moved the favors away from him and gave a sadden look. "Look, I'm sorry Kyle but I'm extremely busy right now. So, can you go away…? I'm not trying to be pushy or anything…"

"Oh, I see…" Kyle was saddened and left with his head down.

"Poor, poor, Kyle… I feel sorry for the guy…" Manny said to himself as he quickly left.

It seems unfair for Kyle; everyone he met didn't want to talk to him. It's like everyone is trying to ignore him but why. Well, there are some who might not try to ignore him, maybe they might know about this 'Ignore Kyle Day'. Kyle followed through the trail as he searched and searched around this homeland. Until he spotted a green fungus sloth, Kyle made a victory smile as he playfully skipped towards his friend. Kyle slowed down as the sloth turned to notice the young saber-tooth was coming to his way.

"H… Hey Kyle!" Sid gave a smile that gave Kyle a suspicious look. "Guess what today is?"

"Hmm? What is today? I was about to go to Sara and ask her but then dad said I shouldn't…" Kyle said depressingly as Sid made an 'awww' sound.

"Well, today is…" until the sloth was cut off by two possums as they shut his mouth tight.

"Crash? Eddie?" Kyle was confused by their actions.

"Hey Kyle, sorry we couldn't chat but we gotta' prank to do!" Crash gave a nervous smile as Eddie drags Sid with them.

"A prank! Can I join in?" Kyle said excitedly, considering how boring today is.

"No! Heh heh…" Eddie gave a nervous chuckle. "This prank is just between me and Crash and Sid is the victim!"

"Uh… sorry to burst your bubble but it's not a prank if you tell the victim that you'll gonna prank them", Kyle said as the two looked at each other with a nervous smile.

"Well, whatever! It's something that we gonna do! Bye Kyle!" Crash said as they left in a hurry.

As they left, Kyle was all alone. He stood there staring at the ground and questioned himself why hasn't anyone been socializing with him and started to ignore him. It was strange and he hated being left out. Kyle walked home into the forest, before he headed home, he stared at the sunlight and he knows that in a few more hours it'll be dusk and he doesn't want to end his day bored.

"I wonder why everyone is ignoring me." Kyle questioned himself staring at the sky.

"Awww… is kitty cat depressed because his family and his daddy are ignoring him…" a mocking voice caused Kyle to quickly stand on four.

He turned to see a gazelle, evilly smiling at the saber-tooth. Kyle's eye widen, he recognizes the gazelle from his hunting incident.

"You!"

"Oh so the tigey wigey finally remembers…!" the gazelle insults.

"You owe me a healed rib!" Kyle growled as he made a fighting stance.

"Hah! Thanks to my bro, you got want you disserve!" he mocked.

"You're lucky that my dad isn't here!" Kyle glared at the gazelle.

"Well, the name's Tomas!" he introduces his name. "Tomas the Gazel-!"

Before he can fully say his name, he was splattered by a ball of mud all over his face. "Heh… I guess that's a great way to shut you up", Kyle began to laugh as the gazelle began to growl.

"You'll pay for that!" Tomas exclaimed as he dashes towards Kyle pointing his antlers at him.

Kyle jumped away from the sharp antlers, dodging his deadly attack. "You crazy! Trying to hurt me with that!" Kyle was stunned.

"Stop being such a kitty cat!" he mocked as he chased Kyle with his deadly antlers.

_I gotta think of something to stop this guy before he hurts me but what…?_ Kyle thought as he took a glance of a mud pile and a tree trunk. "Bingo!"

As Tomas continued to chase Kyle, stopped as he notice the saber-tooth was gone from his view. He looked around and all he can see was green bushes and trees covered with snow. "Come here kitty, kitty…" he fussed and carefully walked slowly.

He took caution as a ball of mud struck him again and growled even more. He turned to his right as he saw Kyle slapping his butt and making tongue noises, mocking the young gazelle. Tomas charged at the saber-tooth and chased him with his antlers pointed directly at Kyle. As Kyle knew a tree was in front of him, he dashed as his paws could take and climbed on the tree as Tomas's antlers struck through the tree trunk. Kyle gave a grin and padded the gazelles head.

"Nice try, but I'm awesomer than you!" Kyle teased as he notice the tree truck started to break and landed on the ground as Tomas was struggling to get up and was upside down.

"Help! Someone!" he cried for someone to aid him but Kyle ignored the amateur gazelle.

The gazelle saw the saber-tooth leaving him in an uncomfortable position that gets his antlers in pain. "Please! SOMEONE HELP ME! MOM! BROTHER! SOMEONE PLEASE!" his cries were getting worse and worse and got Kyle to turn his head. "PLEASE! *weep* *weep* I DON'T WANT TO STAY LIKE THIS!"

"Why do the bad guys always want the good guys' help…?" Kyle groaned as he turned and run towards the gazelle.

The gazelle notices the saber-tooth coming to his way, as he struggled to escape from the tree. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Do you want to get out?" Kyle exclaimed, trying to calm the gazelle.

"Y-Yes…" he replied.

"Okay then!" Kyle said, said he took hold on the antlers and tried to pull them out from the tree trunk. "Man, you got them stuck in there pretty good!"

The gazelle grunted from the pain as Kyle pulled the antlers from the trunk as Kyle clinched his teeth and pulled that his strength can take. Then the antlers pop out from the tree as Tomas flies off the tree and land on ground.

"Gah! I guess using too much of my strength must've hurt my injured arms…" Kyle moaned as he held his injured arm.

"Awww… it's gonna take a week for my antlers to feel better…" Tomas rubbed his antlers and stares at the saber. "Why did you help me?"

Kyle was at the ground staring at the gazelle. "Because I help people from suffering… and I like to help…"

"Oh, uh… thanks…" Tomas looked away as Kyle struggled to get up.

Tomas slowly approached to the young saber-tooth as helped him up to stand. "Thanks…" Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, that's what you get for helping me from my stupiditiness…" Tomas replied. "And I'm sorry; my bro almost killed you…"

"Nah, you don't have to apologize, it happens…" Kyle said as he began to limp away, heading home.

"Before you go, what's your name?" Tomas asked.

Kyle stopped for a moment and then replied. "Kyle…"

"Okay, c'ya Kyle!" Tomas said his goodbye and left.

"Yeah, c'ya Tomas…" Kyle continued to head home.

* * *

><p>It's almost been an hour, Kyle's paw began to feel better and Kyle was home, resting his tired body. Kyle was depressed that no one was home and doesn't know where everyone is at. Kyle just sighed and gave up his mystery solving skills on the herd's behavior today. He might as well let the day end and wait for the herd to come back. Well, his day wasn't too boring; the Tomas incident was pretty fun considering it felt like a hero job. But the rest was awfully dull. As Kyle got up from his bed, he notices this note on the main table. He read it and it said…<p>

_Ice Crystal Plains!_

What could that mean? Is everyone at Crystal Plains? Kyle remembered the first time Diego showed the amazing Ice Crystal Plains with its amazing green plains and the caves has a lot of crystals and it's amazing at night. Especially it's close to a waterfall! Without a doubt, this can be his only destination to the herd's behavior. Kyle dashed out from his home and ran to the mountains. It was about a ten minute run but he needs the exercise. As he made to Crystal Plain, the caves were hollow and the plains were just peaceful.

"Well, here it is…" Kyle said in a low tone.

Kyle walked all over the caves and couldn't find the herd, he took deep searches at the plains and there wasn't any sign of them. But there was one place Kyle didn't took a peak at. It was a cave where Diego showed him that his big brother when they were little went together in that place. This might be the place where the herd is at. Kyle entered the cave entrance and saw but quietness and lifeless inside the cave.

"I guess they're not in here", Kyle looked down and began to walk away until a light inside the cave got his attention.

"SURPRISE!"

The word surprise got his attention twice and saw the herd and Sara, Justin, Talon, Amy and even Buck! Kyle's sad frown went upside down; the gleams of his eyes were sparkling and Kyle happy everyone was there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE!"

"Guys… you shouldn't have…" Kyle was walked towards them.

"Happy birthday son!" Diego nuzzled Kyle affectionally, and gave him a noogie, rubbing his paw on Kyle's sort of spiked hair/mane.

"Happy birthday Kyle!" Peaches hugged Kyle tightly.

Then Manny and Ellie came next as they hugged him closely. "Happy Birthday sweetie" Ellie smiled.

"Happy Birthday Kyle" Manny gave a soft grin.

"Thanks guys, when you told me that you guys are busy… I was heartbroken and thought you guys were ignoring me…" Kyle answered in a low tone.

"Awww Kyle… you know we won't do that…" Ellie felt sympathy towards Kyle.

"Yeah, you're our favorite member of the herd and we can never do that to you… well… sometimes…" Crash grinned as Ellie glared at him.

"Heh thanks!" Kyle grinned.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sara approached to Kyle and hugged him.

"Hey guys! Missed you all!" Kyle smiled, staring at his two best friends.

"I got a birthday present for you, Mister Birthday Boy!" Justin grinned evilly.

"What?" Kyle was confused.

"Hey, kid", Talon gave a soft smile with Amy by his side.

"Hey you two love birds, how's it going?" Kyle smiled.

"Great, thank you very much!" Amy hugged the young saber as he returned the hug.

"Aye, Happy Birthday mate" Buck had a hand out.

Kyle held his paw out and shook paws with Buck. "Thanks Buck that means a lot!"

"Sure no problem!" Buck twirled his dagger and smiled.

"Okay, Birthday Boy here's your present!" Justin had a fist ready.

"Oh no!" Kyle revealed his arm at Justin as he threw his fist to his arm.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" Justin shouted punching Kyle's sore arm.

"Hah… kids these days…" Sara sighed shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"11! 12! 13!"

"Ow! Ow! I hate birthdays!" Kyle whined, soothing his sore arm.

"As you wanted to know, Ellie and Peaches made a fruit cake for you and Manny gathered the party decorations!" Sid explained as he points the cake and party decorations. "I, Sid the sloth, invited the guests"

"And we made sure Sid shuts up before he spoils the surprise when you showed up!" Eddie disturbed Sid's explanation as the green sloth glared at the possum brothers.

Kyle chuckled. "And well, your dad he's the one who planned the whole party for you. He actually asked me when your birthday is going to come when you were healing from what happened" Sara explained, as Kyle stared at his father as Diego looked away, kind of shy of revealing his plan for him. "He had this idea to have the party here where you always like to go and I agree with it!"

Kyle smiled as he hugged his father. "You plan this for me all this time?"

"Yeah, it's not what I would expect…" Diego said as he was cut off from his son.

"No dad… It's perfect!" Kyle continued.

"Glad you liked it…" Diego smiled and returned the hug.

"Hmmm… I wonder if you can make my 14-year-old party better!" Kyle smirked.

"Don't get that tone with me mister!" Diego chuckled.

"Whoa! What's going on here?"

The voice was familiar that it made Kyle turn quickly who that voice was. Diego began to growl as Kyle saw that familiar gazelle he met.

"Tomas?"

"Kyle! It's that guy-!" Diego knew who he was and continued to growl at the gazelle.

"It's okay dad, we made up…" Kyle said as he walked towards the young gazelle. "What are you doing here?"

"I notice you were rushing on something, so, I decided to follow you up over here…" Tomas explained.

"Okay, well this is my birthday party. My dad planed the whole thing! C'mon I'll show you my friends!" Kyle smiled as Tomas followed him behind.

"Sara, Justin, I would like you to meet Tomas!" Kyle introduced the gazelle as he was shy talking to Kyle's human friends.

"Heh… don't worry! We won't hurt you!" Sara chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tomas!"

"Well… thank you! I never met a human! Mostly they hunt us…" he muttered.

"We humans are different than these humans today!" Justin said.

Tomas was confused. "What do you mean?"

"This is going to be a long story!" Kyle groaned as Sara and Justin began their story of the truth of what they really are.

* * *

><p>After the party, everyone went to their homes well only Sara, Justin and Tomas. Talon and Amy were going to stay over the night and go home the next day. Kyle stared at the stars and thought that the party was enjoyable. As Kyle thought, throughout his whole years, Kyle never experiences this fun of party when he was adopted a couple times. Kyle can say that his father made the best party ever and wishes for another one!<p>

"You still awake?"

Kyle turned to see his father walking towards him. "Yeah…"

"You enjoyed the party…?" he asked.

"Best Party Ever! I never had a party that much fun!" Kyle exclaimed in excitement. "You're the best party planner ever! And… the best dad I ever had…"

"Thanks…" Diego hugged him tightly.

"But… I wish… I can call you dad… one more time…" Kyle muttered, as Diego felt Kyle let him go.

"What do you mean…?" Diego was confused, staring at Kyle's beautiful brown eyes.

Kyle's eyes close as his saber-tooth form disappears and now is in human form. Diego was completely confused as Diego notices Kyle walking away from him.

"Kyle?"

"This is goodbye…" Kyle began to fade into this black vortex as it swallows him.

"KYLE!" Diego shouts reaching a paw for him but an earthquake occurred separating him and Kyle.

Kyle made a sad smile as he disappears and his red lucky jewel starts to form cracks and breaks into three pieces. Blue, Yellow, and a White. The White jewel was strange and what does that suppose to mean. Diego cried in pain as the three jewels that become lights vanished and the black vortex disappeared into a mist and flowed to the clouds.

"KYLE!" Diego cried, his heartbroken, losing someone he loved so much gone forever and lost. He fisted his paw and hit the grassy ground, fighting the pain away.

Then the background starts to turn pitch black and everything fades into back.

"AAAAAHHH!" Diego yelled, as he stood on two gasping air, feeling a bit sweaty.

He looked around watching the herd soundly asleep, Sid sleeping on a rock in an uncomfortable position, Manny, Peaches, and Ellie snuggled with each other, and lastly Crash and Eddie sleeping upside down on a tree branch next to Ellie. The campfire the Sid made was starting to burnout as smoke barely left the atmosphere.

"It was just a dream Diego… it was just a dream…" he muttered to himself as he stares at Kyle's red lucky jewel under his paw. "Kyle… I wish you were here with me…! I wish all of this was true!"

* * *

><p>Awww… *cries at the corner* You guys didn't expect this, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed this prequel for Ice Age: Continental Drift and Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories. Well, I got a question for you guys! What does the earthquake that separates Kyle and Diego suppose to mean? And what does the white jewel light is referred to? I only have the answer!<p>

Man, it took me the whole night just to finish this epic ending yet sad chapter…! 4,000+ words baby!


End file.
